


Get Lucky, Star

by Felidominus



Category: Lucky Star
Genre: F/F, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidominus/pseuds/Felidominus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried to write something short, cute and festive. Very fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky, Star

The cool crisp air of the New Year made Konata shiver in her kimono as she waited by the shrine. "Damnit, Kagamin, its cold and you're making me wait..." she thought to herself as she stood in the small alcove at the back of the shrine, gazing out into the shadowy stand of trees that lined this side of the shrine's grounds.

The sound of geta on the stone path signalled the arrival of Kagami, her breath visible in the moonlight. "I'm sorry, I'm late...." she said, huffing. "It's crazy up front and I shouldn't leave Yukari alone for too long." She sighed apologetically. "I just... needed to talk to you."

"Sup?" Konata asked.

"Um..." the shrine maiden started. "I wanted to... wish you a happy new year."

"Oh?" Konata said, "didn't we do that earlier...."

"Yes... but I was reading about the New Year in the west and they have a tradition..." Kagami said, more meekly than normal, her eyes cast away from the smaller girl. "Can I teach it to you?"

Konata began to speak, but found herself cut off. Kagami had moved quickly, surprisingly so for a girl so involved in her studies, and had wrapped her arms around the otaku girl. "Happy New Year," she breathed into Konata's ear, then hugging the smaller girl to her touched their lips together.

"Aaaah... Aaaah... Aaaah..." Konata sputtered when the kiss ended. "Kagamin...." she tried to speak, but the words were not found, the soft petting of the long-haired twin of her hair was so distracting.

"I have wanted to do that for so long...." the purple haired priestess said, loosening her hold on Konata. "Sorry...."

"For what?" Konata said, pulling the shrine maiden to her. "Happy New Year." And the second kiss of the year was shared.


End file.
